


From Light, Darkness

by Umbreon



Series: OTP fics [1]
Category: Prince of Persia (Video Game 2008)
Genre: But if you played the game you already knew that, F/M, The God of Darkness is a jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbreon/pseuds/Umbreon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahriman is finally sealed, but at what cost?</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Light, Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly made myself a little sad writing this, but I got a push from a friend, so I had to finish it for her at least. And I hate the Concubine with a fiery passion, but her quote was too good to not be a title.

It wasn’t supposed to be like this.

Maybe it was because they were outside the kingdom when she made the final seal. Maybe it was because she’d been ready to die again for the good of the world, but something inside held her back. Something begging her to draw her power from something other than her life because she’d promised she wouldn’t leave him alone. Maybe it was just Ahriman’s way of getting the last laugh even though he was beaten.

In the end it didn’t matter. Part of her wished she had died, if only to escape the shame.

Luckily, her comrade had trusted her word enough to let her face the dark god alone, while he kept the small but numerous soldiers at bay. Perhaps if she moved fast enough, she could sneak out and never have to see the look on his face at her new appearance. It would break his heart, but it would be better than letting him think for even a second that she’d become something he’d have to destroy.

"Elikaaa~?"

Then again, fate hadn’t been kind to her for a number of years.

—

When all the monsters he’d been fighting disappeared into puffs of corrupted air he took it as a sign that the god of Darkness was taken care of and dashed to find Elika. It wasn’t hard. He would have been surprised if the battle hadn’t taken place in the large open hall with multiple broken pillars and debris everywhere.

The only thing wrong with the picture was that his little magician was missing. Why was Ahriman so intent on separating them? Even if she’d died, her body should be around, shouldn’t it? He was ready to panic until he saw a slight movement in a darkened corner. That had to be her, there was no one else around.

"Elika, are you okay? He didn’t hurt you too badly, did he? If you need a rest, I can carry you. Just like old times, right? … Elika?" He had finally gotten a good look at the being he spoke to, and his hand flew to the hilt of his sword.

It was jet black, even darker than the corrupted generals. But the body wasn’t spreading any darkness like they had. No shadowy tendrils followed the small movements it made and it left no oozing goo in its wake as it shrank away from him. There were extensions from the body that seemed to follow its spine, but it looked and moved like fur. What made him regret going for his blade was the fact this “thing” was wearing a ripped up white top, dark pants, and two gold bangles.

He released the weapon as if the handle was on fire. “Elika,” he whispered, not wanting to believe it. “What did… how..?”

"I don’t know."

Her voice was about the same, but a little… thicker, almost. Probably a combination of her slightly larger frame and the emotion choking her up. The thief-turned-hero moved closer to get a better look at her and had to hop around to cut off her motions to escape. Eventually she gave up and curled in on herself, attempting to look as small as possible.

He laid his unclawed hand on her shoulder gently, unsure of how much contact she’d be comfortable with. “Is it corruption? Does it hurt?” Though the first question seemed stupid, he asked anyway. True she’d pulled him out of pools of the stuff and remained untouched before, but those were little things and nothing compared to her magic. A direct hit from a dark god was likely to be much stronger.

She flinched, then shook her head. “No. It’s not corruption and it doesn’t hurt. I-I don’t know what happened. I was making the seal and… I just didn’t want it to take me again. I promised I wouldn’t let it.”

The princess shuddered. Her friend kneeled to get closer, maybe rub her back to comfort her, but she whimpered and scooted away.

"It had to take something from me. I wasn’t going to let it kill me, so I focused everything else I had. I think i-" she sniffled. "I think it took my light. Every last bit that was in me. With no light, there’s only darkness. I’m like them now."

"… it could be worse."

She made a sound, a cross between a gasp and a teary hiccup, and raised her head.

He shrugged. “If the only darkness the world has to have in it is you, that seems like a good trade. You’re good no matter what.” He took a light hold of her chin to keep her from moving again and got a better look at her eyes. What once was an earthy brown was now like looking at his reflection in pieces of obsidian.

"You really think this is good?"

"You’re still you, Queenie." The "Prince" leaned forward, nuzzling a tear from her cheek. "Light or dark, nothing’s going to change that."

**Author's Note:**

> "Imagine Person B of your OTP going through a horrible transformation because of magic, and now they’re a weird supernatural creature of some kind, though still human inside. They’re worried Person A will freak out when they show them, but instead Person A just kisses them and tells them they love them for who they really are, no matter what they look like now."
> 
> I know I didn't completely follow the prompt, but the Prince doesn't do kisses. Or proclamations of love. He's an ass that way.


End file.
